


Journey

by accio_chris



Series: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Daddies!Klaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: Rising a teenager was journey itself and it was only beginning.





	

“Are you sure you have everything?” Kurt asked for the tenth time.

  
“Yes” Amy answered.

  
“Did you pack enough clothes?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“Underwear?”

  
“Yes!”

  
“Toothbrush?”

  
“YES!”

  
“Pads? Tampons?”

  
“Jesus, Dad! I’m going for three days camp not even twenty miles away! It’s not a journey around the world!” Amy snapped, throwing pair of snickers into her bag.

  
“Come on, Amy” said Blaine from the other side of the room. “It’s the first time you’re going somewhere alone, and your father is concerned about you. You don’t have to give him an attitude.”

  
“But Papa...” Amy started but stopped as soon as she saw Blaine’s look. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry. It’s three days. I don’t need pads. Happy? Can you leave now? Please?”

  
“Amy...” Blaine sighed, but his daughter just took his and Kurt’s hands and pushed them out of her room, slamming the door for better effect.

  
Rising a teenager girl was a crazy journey itself and Amy was just thirteen. It was only beginning. Blaine looked at his husband and in his tired eyes saw the same thought: they both couldn’t wait to explore it all.

 

 


End file.
